


Consider Us

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Jemma’s first undercover op has a twist in store





	Consider Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).

Infiltrate HYDRA, report back whatever she could, whenever she could so they could regain the upper hand. The mission Coulson had assigned to her was an extremely dangerous one. Especially since she wasn't a fantastic lair, to begin with. Not to mention she couldn't make contact with any of her friends and even the dead drops were extremely risky. But soon Coulson something - or rather, someone to make this mission a little less dicey.

Enter Robbie Reyes. An enhanced individual from LA. He wielded extremely advanced pyrokinetic abilities. Alongside incredibly fast regeneration and super strength. Interestingly enough, despite having an official SHIELD file - filled out by Nick Fury himself, no less - Robbie had never been indexed. His information was quietly hidden away. So to HYDRA? He was just Robbie Reyes - an LA mechanic. Which meant he could do the dead drops and could make contact with Coulson completely unbothered.

HYDRA wouldn't believe just anything. So establishing a believable cover was key. A few hours of brainstorming and the cover story wheel landed on "couple who were thinking about moving in together". The full story ended up being that the two ended up a meeting shortly after SHIELD fell, and by the time Jemma found her new job, dating. Which was fine with her. She liked Robbie and she could use this as an opportunity to get to know him better.

They had a little bit of a rocky start, as they got used to each other. However, she didn't imagine they'd get along so well. That, somewhere between moving into the apartment and the quiet evenings together. She'd stopped pretending. It was a realization that caught her completely off guard. Especially when it was followed by a hopeful but nervous, "does he feel that way too?" Jemma resolved to test out this theory while she worked up the nerve to ask.

She started with small stuff to gauge his reactions. Like going out to dinners more often. (And getting a stern look from the waitress for throwing croutons at each other.) Robbie was extremely blunt. If she crossed any line with him, she trusted that he'd let her know. But he didn't.

Which lead them to right now. Together on the couch, watching an old black and white horror film she'd managed to catch near the beginning. About a giant prehistoric man-eating bug. She wasn't really paying much attention to it. No, her attention was only on Robbie. She took him in, before scooting over to close the distance between them. Jemma leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

”Something on your mind?”

Jemma closed her eyes, now or never. “I’d like...for us to go on a nonmission date. Once all this is over.” She felt him shift beside her and opened her eyes to watch him, but he hadn’t moved away. She caught the corners of his mouth tilt up ever so slightly before he turned to look at her.

”I’d like that.”


End file.
